


Used

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Flogging, Orgasm, Rope Bondage, Slapping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Aaron ties you down and uses you just the way you like.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Kudos: 98





	Used

The soft thudding of Aaron’s footsteps against the bedroom floor flood through your ears. Behind the silk scarf he tied around your eyes, every other sense becomes heightened, ropes scraping against your wrists and ankles that are tied to each corner of the bed, footsteps and heartbeats pounding in your ears. You pull against the restraints, whining when you hear him laugh. 

How long has it been since he tied you up? Five minutes? Ten? Twenty?

It feels like an eternity.

The longer he leaves you to think, the wetter you become. You can feel the arousal pooling in your panties and you just want him to stop the teasing and fuck you already. Every thought running through your mind is driving you crazy, and the way he has your legs tied to opposing corners means you can’t even clench your legs together for a modicum of relief. 

“So much whining, little girl,” he teases, his smooth baritone already setting you on edge. “I love it when you pull against the ropes. When you whine with no relief in sight. You must be imagining what I want to do to you.”

“Yes, Daddy,” you breathe, whining as he pinches a nipple through the silk nightgown you’re wearing. “I need your cock inside me.”

Aaron bends down to kiss your forehead, his breath ghosting the shell of your ear as he whispers, “Not just yet, little one. Watching you squirm and thrash against restraints, well, it’s one of my favorite things.”

As he speaks, he walks away. You almost cry knowing he’s not taking mercy on you yet. But this is what you wanted. You asked for this. To be tied and blindfolded and used in whatever way he chose. When he walks between the bathroom and the bedroom, you hear him in the distance. “Save your energy, little girl. You’re going to need it.”

Unable to see or move, you tune into his footsteps and follow them as he travels the room, presumably filing through your mountain of toys to find what he aims to use on you tonight. Although he finds what he wants fairly quickly, he waits, allowing you to stew in your thoughts for a little while longer. “What do you need, little girl?”

“I need you to use me, Daddy,” you breathe, your eyes searching for him in vain behind the silk.

Rolling against the restraints in desperation, you hear a faint chuckle from above you, the devious kind that’s filled with so much more than laughter. “I have just the thing for you.”

A shiver rockets up your spine when his fingers graze your skin, gently hiking your nightgown up just underneath your chin. His touch is heavy but delicate and pulls you into the moment. After what feels like hours, something touches your skin that takes you a minute to place. It’s a very small, red, suede flogger. Honestly, it was an impulse buy. The red really drew you in and you’d always wanted to try one, so you bought a beginner’s flogger that was pretty.

As the material rakes over your skin, your nipples harden against the cool air, your cunt quivering at the anticipation of what’s to come. You’ve never done this before, but you trust him with your life.

He glides the flogger around each breast, tracing nipples with the soft, giving suede. You imagine what it looks like against your flushed skin and sigh happily, gasping when he drags it down between your breasts and down through your legs. “Does that feel good, my little slut?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

When the flogger leaves you, you search for it, arching into the air only to be met with it striking across your breasts. The material is soft and he isn’t putting his whole force behind the swing. It’s just enough to skirt the edge of pain.

Over and over again, he lifts it from your body and brings it back down with a soft crack. It’s unpredictable. Sometimes almost massaging your skin and other times cracking across your nipple and making you hiss with a delicious, full-bodied pain. Words bloom on your lips, but nothing comes out as heat radiates from the whip marks. 

“What is it, little one?”

“I want you to flog my pretty cunt, Daddy.”

Grunting, he moves closer to your legs and from the sounds of it, stroking himself over his pants. “Why is that? Why do you want that?”

“Because I’m a slut.”

“Whose?”

“Yours, Daddy.”

Expecting the flogger, you gasp when you feel cool metal sliding in between your skin and panties. “You won’t be needing these.” With two quick slices of the scissors, your panties are no more, being pulled out from underneath you. “Count to five.” 

The first one is nothing. It’s pleasant. No pain to speak of at all, and the number one falls easily from your lips. “Two,” you say as the second comes down on you, the edges of the flogger just skirting your most sensitive areas. 

“How is that?” The slight wobble in his voice asking you a question, not the submissive.

You bite your lip and look where you assume he’s standing. “It feel good, Sir.”

“Harder?”

“Yes, a little,” you reply nervously. 

When the third pass hits you, it strikes you clit and you let out a little hiss of pain. Your legs attempt clenching together to alleviate it, but it’s no use; his binds are secure. “Four!” It comes out louder than you intended, but the fourth strike in the same area as the last has your cunt burning, a beautiful burn that makes you whimper. “Five!” 

“Good job, little girl.”

“Thank you, Daddy.”

Walking toward the foot of the bed, where your arms are tied, he bends down, deftly untying your wrists. “You’re going to open your mouth and stick your tongue out like a good girl. If you take my cock like the good little slut I know you are, you’ll get a reward.”

“Thank you, Daddy. I’ll do a good job. I promise.”

“I know, baby girl,” he replies proudly. 

You crane your neck back and let your mouth drop open, moaning at the taste of him as the tip of his cock touches your tongue. As he slips inside, you wrap your lips around him and hollow your cheeks, making a point to breathe deeply through your nose as he pushes against the back of your throat.

As he hits the back of your throat, you gag and he pulls back, only to push back in again, falling into a rhythm of his own grunting and your soft gagging. “Gonna come down your throat, little girl. Can you take it?”

Nodding, you move your head up and down, wanting to pull his release from him, and when you do, and his body tenses above you, you smile around him, swallowing every drop of come he gives you. “Such a good girl.”

Pulling out, he lets his cock kiss your lips as he bends over and slips three fingers into you. You eagerly accept them, pushing down into his hand, your body sitting on the edge of ecstacy with the end right in your sights. “Fuck, Daddy, can I come?”

“Bring those beautiful hands up here and stroke my cock.”

Hesitation is non-existent, your hands greedily grasping him, sliding quickly up and down as you bounce the tip of him against your tongue. “Now come, little girl.”

White hot pleasure shoots through you, making you buck your cunt up into his firm palm. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” You scream. Legs seize against the ropes as his fingers still against you, massaging the rest of your orgasm from you. “Was I a good girl, Daddy?”

“The best, little one. You always are.”


End file.
